The Ten Commandments
by Vronica03
Summary: [Alternate Universe] A Prince seeks his people's freedom (large cast)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I am but a poor student, so haha, can't sue me *nah nah nah nah poopoo!*

**TITLE:** The Ten Commandments—[parody]

**AUTHOR:** Vicki 

**SUMMARY:** [Alternate Universe] A Prince seeks his people's freedom.

**Prologue**:

He wore no silken garb nor did he possess a golden scepter and crown.  By all appearances, he was like all the others among him.  Torn and muddied clothes, long dirty hair, unkempt beard and soil obscuring his face.  In fact, the only distinguishable feature he held was his skin.  Unblemished.  No welts, no scars, no indication that a taskmaster's whip ever laid its leather crack upon his tawny, muscled frame.

He worked at an average pace, trying his best not to rouse any suspicion, for giving off any such indication that he was an outsider would ruin any plans he might have had.  His tasks were repetitive and straining.  Chop straw, pack mud, make brick.  The formula itself was simple enough, yet he hadn't realized to what degree these people, these slaves, labored--morning, noon and night, building an impossibly large monument.  And for what?

For him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A decree was made.  All newborn sons of the enslaved race were to be eradicated.  

So it was written, so it was done.

*

The baby lay peacefully in his bassinet, unaware of the event that would change his life forever.  

He was a beautiful little boy.  He had a curious little smile, as if keeping some grand secret.  Atop his head he wore a golden halo—soft blonde tendrils of hair curled ever so gently.  He was a good little baby, never cried and always happy.  Life could not be less fair.  "Oh my son, forgive me for what I am about to do."  

The tears fell freely from her eyes as she wrapped her son in a blanket and kissed his cheek for the last time.  Mentally, she prepared herself to look at her other son.

"Christian" she said, trying her best to restrain the emotion that threatened to spill over in droves ,"Now you be a good boy and watch for your brother's safety."

"Yes mother." Christian replied as he guided the tiny bassinet downstream.

It was for his own good.  This would be his only chance at life.

*

A band of harps played a melancholy tune around the river bank as Queen Rena Mero sat among her attendants.  She stared at the water's reflection.  Carefully, she smoothed a hand over her cheek.  She was still so young.  Involuntary tears stung her eyes as she fought to control her emotions.  Immediately, he most trusted attendant and advisor, Ivory rushed to her side, but not before dismissing the other attendants with a stern wave of her hand.

It was heartbreaking for Ivory to see Rena like this.  When the others were finally out of earshot, Ivory spoke, "Oh my dear, there's no need for tears," Ivory said as she allowed Rena to cry into her shoulder.

"Ivory," Rena said through a chorus of broken sobs, "I'm never going to have children.  I have been cursed with this retched, barren body!  Just look at my sister!  She has a son.  Why can't I?"

"Hush my dear," Ivory soothed, ineffectually rubbing circles in her back, "You have the world at your very fingertips, the finest things are at your access, pay no mind—"

Ivory's words were suddenly cut off by the unmistakable outcry of a baby.

"Do you hear that Ivory?"  Rena said, her spirits instantaneously lifting.  "A baby cries."

For a moment, they listened carefully for its direction.

"There," Rena said pointing, "Come, help me Ivory!"

Ivory stood hesitant, unsure if this move was wise, yet she helped bring the bassinet out of the water.

As they opened the lid, Rena immediately pulled the baby out.  "Look at him," she exclaimed, "He's beautiful, oh Ivory, this is a great day indeed, the Gods have heard my prayers and now they've blessed me with a son!"  She held him high in her arms, "A baby from the Gods, I think I shall name him Christopher, he is after all my savior."

"But look upon his swaddling cloths," Ivory said indicating the cloth wrapped around the child, "He bears the mark of the mid-carder!"

Rena removed the cloth from the baby and pulled a silken sash she wore about her neck and wrapped it around Christopher.  Taking the cloth of the mid-carder she stuffed it down Ivory's robe, "He bears no such symbol," she said, her voice stern.  Turning back to Christopher she spoke softly, "My son, you will have the best of everything, you will be the main event, you will rule high upon Titan, anything—"

"But Rena, consider—"

"No Ivory, you consider this.  Speak one word of this, breathe but one syllable…and you will surely die!"

Ivory's face turned blank, "I have served this family many a years, your Highness, and let it not be said that I did not protest that a mid-carder would rule high over Titan."

"It will not be said, for nothing ever will be said.  Christopher is my son and you serve him."

Ivory watched as Rena walked away, cradling the baby ever so carefully in her arms, speaking soft words of praise and encouragement.  Slowly she pulled out the cloth that Rena had put in her robe and unfolded it.  There would be great consequences of this action, that much she knew.  But she was sworn on her life to Rena.  

Nothing would be said.

In the background, Ivory could still hear Rena's coddling, "Come Christopher, and meet your uncle."


End file.
